


I Need It

by bigred (ryouta)



Series: dcu pokemon go shenanigans [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: they are so sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/bigred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dick, seriously, there's more to life than pidgey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need It

"Tell me again why we're doing this and not just going in through the front like everyone else?" Dick whispered loudly to Tim, who was opening up a hatch from the network of vents.

"Because, they'll try to kick us out. B told them to do that if they see us." Tim replied, peeking at his phone. The shadow of a pokemon that has plagued him since they were taking a stroll around for pokestops. They almost forgot that Green Arrow and Green Lantern for some reason made the Hall of Justice into a stop. But it was really useful. "They constantly have lures up on this place, do you know how many different pokemon are currently here? A lot."

"But what about pidgeys? I haven't ran into one. Tim, I don't want anything else, I only want pidgey."

Dick had to withdraw from Wally and Barry's little competition when they moved on from pidgey. He'd never move on from pidgey, even though he has maxed out on space. It was painful.

"Dick, seriously, there's more to life than pidgey," Tim muttered, pulling off another vent cover, ignoring the dramatic gasp behind him. It was a good thing B wasn't there, or else the detective would already know they were there.

"Gotham is nothing compared to this. Yeah, we have some good pokemon there, but Dick. This, this is a gold mine. I haven't seen like--" Tim stopped abruptly, causing Dick to run into him. 

"Tim, Tim what is it? What happened? Did someone find us?"

"Look, Dick." Tim held his phone up in front of him. How there was enough room for this pokemon in the vents was unknown to him. He didn't care.

"Oh hey, it's that one.. what is it called dewgong?"

Tim turned his head to look at his older brother. "I need to get you a reference sheet of them because that is not a dewgong. That, Dick, is a lapras. I need it. I need it _now_." So Tim turned back, ignoring Dick's babbling and continuous shuffling as he focused on the task at hand. 

Suddenly there was a creak and before they knew it, the vent gave way due to their combined weight--though to be honest, was mostly Dick--and collapsed with them.

There were shouts of confusion from the two of them. When things settled, Tim looked around, watching Dick rub his head. They were in the medical bay. Well this was better than the main hall if he were to be honest.

Tim snapped his phone up and turned it back on. It was still on the lapras, but it wasn't letting him throw a ball. The little ball in the corner kept spinning. "No, no no no."

He jumped up and started moving around, screen in his face.

"Wait, Tim!" Dick scrambled up and out of the room after his younger brother. "What's wrong?"

"This can't be happening!" It was Tim's turn to wail as he shook his phone and ended up completely closing out of the app and opening it back up. "Damnit," he hissed.

When it opened back up, there was no sign of lapras.

Only five pidgeys now. 

Tim was done.


End file.
